Office Party - Rude and Harmony
by RemediumDraconem
Summary: My third drabble for the challenge. It features an unlikely pair. ;) Office Holiday Party: Your muse gets a little too happy at the festivities, and hits on someone they'd never shown any interest in before, thanks to a little liquid courage. Who is the lucky (or unlucky, depending on their POV) target?


Harmony and alcohol should never mix. Reno was responsible for that. "A few won't hurt ya!" He said, but he had never seen Harmony when she's buzzed. She is quite a lightweight, she has a fairly low tolerance. Reno could see the results pretty fast. The sincere WRO officer begins to giggle, stumbling about the room. Under the influence, Harmony is braver, a little too brave.

"Rude! Heeeey, Rude? Ruuuude." Harmony laughs and leans against the stoic Turk. He flinches from the sudden contact. This can be a problem pretty fast. "Halcyon?" He asks, his shades hide the concern in his eyes. "Teeheehee, Hi, what's up buddy? Whaaaaat'sup?" She hiccups and goes into a fit of giggles. Rude's head turns slightly, then back down at Harmony. "Guess what? Ya got a nice smile…It's super, duper ssssssmexy. I like your face too…It's a nice face."

"This is not like you." Rude says sternly, though he is secretly flustered from this. Not once did Harmony ever express interest in her, and honestly, he did not feel the same way. Rude leans in close to Harmony and quickly takes in the smell of her breath.

Just as I thought. I bet Reno has something to do with this. Rude thought with a frown. Harmony sways and presses her body against his. Her face plants on Rude's arm and she takes a disturbingly loud inhale. "Gods, ya smell nice too. You smell like, flowers. I like flowers. You're pretteh as flowers too and your head shines bright! Bright as the sun! It's grape-hic!" Harmony hiccups and leans against his chest. Rude sighs, knowing what he has to do. He gently picks Harmony up, which leads to another fit of giggles and carries her away from the crowd before she embarrasses herself further.

"Oh! Where we goin? Hic! Are we gonna have sum fun? I wanna have fun!" Rude doesn't answer, but he has plans for Harmony since she is not in the right mind.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Reno mutters, frantically looking for Harmony. He lost her and he spent fifteen minutes looking for her. It's a big party and the room for it is vast. "I sure hope she ain't in trouble." He should have known that it didn't take much for Harmony to get drunk and one of her friends had to remind him that she gets terribly sick when she sobers up. The Turk stumbles out of the crowd, his eyes searching for her in desperation. He leaves the room for the corridors and to the lounge where some of the guests went.

"What the-" Reno gawks at the sight. Rude sits quietly on a couch in the lounge with Harmony laying on her stomach, sprawled out over his legs and her face on the arm of the couch. The only sound is soft snoring and Rude looks tense. Reno walks in, looking at the sleeping cyborg and then to his partner.

"What the Hell happened?" Reno asks and Rude frowns. "I would ask you the same question. You're the only one who comes to mind. Did you convince Halcyon to drink?" He asks and Reno grins nervously. Rude sighs and shakes his head. "I couldn't have her get in too much trouble. Brought her here to be out of the way. All she did was crawl over me like this then passed out." Rude wished he could move, but he didn't want to make Harmony stir. It's better that he stays here and keeps watch after all. Though Reno chuckles at the sight.

"Was she all over you or somethin'?" Reno asks, but he stops laughing. He can tell that Rude is giving him the death glare. "Don't ask…Don't bring any of this up in the future. Not to me, her, or anyone."

"Alright, alright, yo. I got it." Reno answers and he rubs the back of his neck. "So, now what?"

"Got someone getting her home. She should be here any minute now." Rude says calmly. He hopes to have this over with. He's sure Harmony will be safe once she gets home. Hopefully, she won't remember this. That encounter made her far less than dignified. He knows, Harmony saw Rude as an ally, perhaps an acquaintance or friend. Though they never had much interest in each other beyond that. He wouldn't bring it up and no one really paid mind to it. As long as Reno keeps quiet about it, this would be between him and Harmony.


End file.
